


Dreams of Her

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Some times when Kryptonians are young they dream of their soulmates.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Dreams of Her

There were days like Saturdays on Krypton. Days to lie around and spend with friends and family. These were the days that Kara loved the most. She would usually spend these days painting the views from her house were the frequent focuses of her art. Occasionally though she would have dreams of another girl, quick flashes of somewhere else, of someone else. This is something that would happen some times for Kryptonians around her age but they would never last long usually going away within a couple of months. It’s been said that these were flashes of your soulmate. Kara being the art prodigy that she was she would paint these flashes, paint the girl. 

As the final days of Krypton quickly approached the girl of Kara’s dreams was at the forefront of her mind. It had months since the dreams had started and they hadn’t slowed down if anything they had gotten more frequent and she was all that Kara could think about. Even as she hugged her mother goodbye she felt a tear fall from her face for the girl of her dreams that she didn’t want to lose before she ever met. As she set off there was a heavy feeling of loss for everything, her parent, her planet, and that girl. 

When she crash-landed on Earth the thoughts of the girl quickly faded as she tried to learn the new planets culture and customs. It wasn’t until years later, until after she revealed herself as a Kryptonian when Alex was showing her the DEO desert base, her pod, the things that were in the pod, that the memory of the girl came back. The sharp color of her eye, the striking contrast of her hair to her skin, a flash of her laughing in a field with a woman that must be her mother, and again a single tear fell down her face. 

The rest of Kara’s day went along as normal after visiting her sister at the DEO she headed back to work the images of the girl swirling through her head. After a long day of being yelled at by Cat Grant, she was finally able to go home te only thought on her mind was that of the girl. As soon as she got into her apartment her paintbrush hit the canvas the paint started the night before of Midvale forgotten next to her. The girl of her dreams coming to life on her canvas once again after so many years. Kara walked sluggishly into CatCo the next morning paint still drying on her hands. 

The following months she showed up repeatedly in Kara’s dreams. Frequent glimpses for her growing up, her at about the age of 4 playing with who she assumed to be her mother, the girl as a teenager at a party with a friend adorned in a pale yellow dress, a glimpse of her hiking with what must have been her friends. This entire time that Kara was having these dreams of her love that she believed died many moons ago, she grew into her role as Supergirl. 

Then the day that completely changed her life came. It was the day of the venture launch, and she had planned on having lunch and watching it with James. About halfway through the launch, Kara knew something was wrong and she heard the alert watch, so she rushed out of her window. Fortunately, Clark also got the alert and together they were able to stop the plane. Immediately the DEO launch an investigation into the malfunction. They figured out that only one person did not go onto the plane that day. Clark, knowing that he could help not only as superman but as a reporter, so Clark and Kara quickly went to her offices in National City. 

As the Kryptonians arrived at the building of Clark’s archnemesis little sister, Lena. When they arrived at her office and were called in Clark quickly went to work, but Kara was stuck looking at the piercing green eyes that had been in her mind since she was 12, the same eyes from Krypton. At that moment she knew she would do anything for Lena Luthor, and even now as stood in her apartment almost three years later that Saturday in November covered in paint staring at the same green eyes on her canvas she knew she would still do anything for Lena Luthor.


End file.
